Tomas in Spain
by HotXbun
Summary: Prequel to 'Romeo and Juliet.' Tomas returns to Spain. There he meets some new friends, and a new girl.


HotXbun: Welcome to the final day of my four year anniversary extravaganza! I can't believe that it's already been four years since I first posted a story. I want to thank everyone that has supported me so far. Thank you so much!

Anyway, when I finished Romeo and Juliet I said that I was going to do a prequel focusing on Tomas in Spain. And now, over half a year later, that prequel is finally here.

There will still be challenges and extras just before, but they are now called 'Tomas in Spain Extras.'

Anyways with that all out of the way...let's do this thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Violetta, Roots Before Branches or The Scientist. But I do own Tomas' grandparents, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 1 Returning to Spain

Tomas' POV

I was in my room packing my bag when Augusta walked in.

"Why are you leaving Tomas", she asked sadly. "Your dad just got here."

"I know", I stated.

"Then why are you leaving", Augusta repeated.

"I can't take all this drama with Violetta anymore", I revealed.

"What drama", Augusta asked.

"She's constantly changing her mind", I revealed. "First she wants me, then she wants León, and then she wants me again! I can't take it anymore. I need to get away and find a girl who's much more clear about her feelings."

"I understand", Augusta said before hugging me. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too", I stated. "You'll come visit me right?"

"All the time", Augusta replied.

"Good", I said before hugging her.

"Tomas", my mom said as she walked into the room. "We're ready to go to the airport. Are you all packed?"

"Yeah."

One Hour Later

I was at the airport with my family.

"Tomas!"

I looked up to see who said this...and smiled.

Francesca and the rest of my friends had come to greet me.

Well. All my friends expect Violetta.

"Guys", I said before running up and hugging Francesca. "You came to say goodbye?"

"Of course", Francesca replied making me smile.

But my smile quickly faded.

"Is Violetta here", I asked.

"No", Francesca replied sadly. "But she did ask me to give you this."

With that Francesca held up something.

A letter.

"Great minds think alike", I stated before taking my own letter out of my pocket. "Can you give this to her?"

"Of course", Francesca replied before taking the letter.

Then...I heard a voice announce that my flight was now boarding.

"That's me", I revealed before hugging Francesca. "By Francesca."

"Bye Tomas."

With that...I turned around and began walking towards my terminal.

Then...I sang Roots Before Branches.

12 Hours Later

I had arrived in Madrid.

I walked out of baggage claim, and saw my grandparents.

My grandfather had olive, wrinkled skin, black eyes and short, white hair styled into a bridge.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; grey dress pants; black loafers; a black belt and glasses with a black frame and clear, rectangular shaped lenses.

My grandmother had olive, wrinkled skin; black eyes and white, long hair tied into a bun.

She was wearing a baby pink, woolen top; an olive green; ankle length skirt with dark pink flower patterns on it and light brown slip on shoes.

"Abuela, Abuelo", I said happily before hugging said people. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too niñto", my grandmother stated. "That's why we're so happy that you have decided to come live with us."

"May I ask why you decided to come live with us", my grandfather asked.

"Girl problems", I replied. "Telenovela level of girl problems."

"That bad", my grandfather asked.

"That bad", I replied.

"Well", my grandmother started. "Now you can have a fresh start!"

One Hour Later

I walked into my old bedroom.

I was a small, square shaped room with black carpet floors and light grey walls. By the back of the room was a window. It had a twin sized bed, a mirror, a desk and a closet.

"It looks just like it did when I left", I stated.

"We kept it the same in case you ever came back", my grandmother revealed.

"Guess we made the right choice huh niñto", my grandfather asked.

"Thank you guys", I said. "This really means a lot to me."

"But of course", my grandmother stated. "After all, you are family, and family helps each other."

"Well", my grandfather started. "It's still very early and you've had a long flight. Go sleep niñto. You can worry about unpacking later."

"And call us if you need anything", my grandmother said before kissing my cheek. "Love you niñto."

"Love you guys too", I stated. "Thank you again for this."

With that my grandparents left.

I sat down on the bed...and opened up Violetta's letter.

_Dear Tomas_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I wasn't sure about my feelings._

_I understand why you left, if I was in the same position, I'd leave to._

_I just hope that you can someday find a way to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Violetta_

And as soon as I was done reading...tears filled my eyes.

Violetta's POV

I was two in the morning, but I couldn't sleep.

I was reading Tomas' letter for the millionth time.

_Dear Violetta_

_By the time you read this I will be on my way back to Madrid._

_I want you to know that I am not mad at you. I just couldn't take the drama anymore._

_At the end of the day, this is what is best for both of us. You know what they say? If you love something, set it free. I'm setting both you and myself free Violetta._

_Love, _

_Tomas_

As soon as I was done reading...tears filled my eyes.

"It's my fault he left", I whispered. "It's all my fault."

With that I want to the piano and played 'The Scientist' by Coldplay.

What I didn't know is that Tomas was doing the same.

HotXbun: My heart!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Tomas is going to meet one of his friends from Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
